


All the Single Ladies

by chelsaofbakerst (ChelsaOfBakerStreet)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex, backstage sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:43:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelsaOfBakerStreet/pseuds/chelsaofbakerst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Darren get a little down and dirty after Darren watches Chris perform 'Single Ladies'</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Single Ladies

Darren looked at his watch, counting the minutes ‘til he and Chris had to be back on stage. He shouldn’t have watched Single Ladies. He had the worst hard-on now and knew he needed Chris.

He grabbed the younger boy walking down the hall and pulled him into the closest dressing room. “Fuck Chris, you get hotter every time you do that dance.”

“Oh Darren, I would have thought by now that you’d have figured out its all for you, baby.”

Darren silenced Chris with a hot kiss to his mouth, hands grabbing at clothing, pressing bodies together.

Chris grabbed a fistful of Darren’s hair, jerking him closer and attacking Darren’s mouth with his own. He pressed into Darren, rubbing against him, trying to get any kind of friction to ease the discomfort in the ungodly tight jeans he was wearing.

Darren pressed a hot trail of kisses down Chris’ neck, nipping lightly at his jawline as his hands tugged Chris’ shirt out of his pants. He splayed his palms against Chris’ hot skin, fingers grasping at skin.

Chris moaned, sliding a hand down Darren’s back and cupped his ass through his jeans, pulling Darren as close as he could get him.  
Darren’s fingertips ghosted across Chris’ skin until they came in contact with the waistband of Chris’ jeans. Darren cupped Chris through the pants, rubbing his hand against him and sucking at Chris’ neck until he was squirming and moaning beneath Darren. “Fuck Darren, please, just fuck me, now.”

Darren let out a low growl as he unzipped and unbuttoned Chris’ jeans, tugging them off his ass and down his hips. He shoved them down and around Chris’ ankles with his foot as he unbuckled his belt and undid his own jeans, flipping Chris around and pinning him roughly to the wall. Darren glanced around the room, glad to see he had dragged Chris into their dressing room, meaning there was a bottle of lube in the second drawer of the dressing table, just in case.

Darren grabbed it, flipping open the top as he poured some onto his fingers, while crossing the room back to Chris. He grabbed onto Chris’ shoulder with one hand, his fingers digging into the skin as he slid a finger inside the taller boy. Darren thrusted in and out quickly, adding a second finger when he knew Chris could take it. Usually he would take his time, add a little foreplay but they didn’t have much time, and from the strain of his erection, Darren knew he didn’t have long either.

Once Chris was stretched, Darren lubed himself up and pushed into Chris. He waited momentarily while Chris adjusted to his presence before thrusting into him hard and fast. Darren wrapped a hand around Chris, the rhythm of his hand keeping a steady pace with his thrusts into Chris. He bit down hard onto Chris’ shoulder as his orgasm built, making his legs weak. “Fuck Chris, I’m coming.”  
He leaned his forehead against Chris’ back as his orgasm overtook him, releasing into Chris. Chris followed behind quickly, Darren’s hand bringing him to his own orgasm.

Chris reached for the box of tissues on the counter and cleaned the cum off the wall and himself, pulling his pants back up.

"Shit!" Darren exclaimed suddenly, pulling Chris along with him while zipping up his pants. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"What the hell Darren?" Chris yelled, trying to smooth his hair down.

"We're supposed to be onstage right now!"

Chris' eyes widened as he realized where they were. "Fuck. We're so in trouble."

"I know, now come on! Is my hair ok?"

"Yeah," Chris said pulling Darren in for a quick kiss as they ran towards the stage entrance. "Honestly, being late was so worth it."


End file.
